Diagnosis
by Humptydumptywasnotanegg
Summary: After spending the day with a certain blond chemist, Hiro receives a diagnosis from Baymax for his irregular body chemistry.


**(This is my first fanfic ever. The lack of HiroLemon in the fandom was saddening me so I decided to make my own. This is pretty much an excuse for me to indulge in my otp and tell bad chemistry jokes.)**

Diagnosis

"Hey, are you made of Copper and Tellurium?" the slender blond said in a faux suave voice. The small brunet sitting across from her raised an eyebrow with a smirk setting down his red mug of hot cocoa

"No, Why?"

"Because I think you're…" she paused for rule of pick-up-line, "CU TE." finishing off with a wink.

"WOW." He plainly responded with a smile "How many automatons have you said that to, mister?" he replied tongue and cheekily.

"NA, Sodium, girl. You've got the wrong hypothesis about me." She placed her coffee down, entertained by the look of playfully comical disdain on his face.

" I just think together we have some good ch-"

The boy's head snapped up, eyes widened and sides of his mouth curled up in joking terror in realization of what she was about to say.

"NO." he yelped with a hint of laughter

She felt the laughter in her throat build up at his reaction, struggling to hold it in enough to finish her sentence.

"Don't do it!" He exhaled within playful pleas, planting his hands to the table in protest. She bit her lip to hold it in with her eyes watering, tying to win the battle they have just waged on each other.

"Don't!" He peeped, eyes tearing from laughter.

"CHEMISTRY!" she finally managed to blurt out triumphantly.

"NO-O-O!" He cried between laugh filled breaths, burying his face in his arms to laugh some more as she finally burst out in laughter, kicking her heels about under the table.

Making quite the noise, others in the café noted the two, a pair of adorable nerds in ugly Christmas sweaters. They'd been there for hours sitting at a two person-booth cracking only the dorkiest of jokes. A few customers, even those done with their drinks and food, stayed just to watch the two, supposedly a better alternative to leaving the café to be in the cold winter outside: a warm room, food, drinks and a show. A group of elderly women seemed especially interested. One giggled and gestured to the pair to the shorthaired brunette woman making them tea. She responded with a knowing-grin as she poured more tea into the old woman's cup.

"Sorry," Honey giggled, finally calming down "That was too obvious. I had to say it. I just had to."

"I was waiting for it." Hiro remarked, relaxing a bit now "And I can honestly say I expected better from you, Ms. Honey Lemon" He mustered with feigned sassy disappointment.

"Oh." She uttered with feigned sassy offense "I hadn't realized you were so cold, Mr. Hiro Hamada." He didn't even skip a beat "That's because I'm made of a transition metal and a metalloid." She slammed her hand onto his shoulder with a vibrant smile "I WAS ABOUT TO-" she chimed before laughter over took both again.

The brunette from behind the counter turned her head to her nephew and his friend with a smile never leaving her face. "Tyrone." Another old woman blurted out. "Huh?" Inquired Aunt Cass. "Tyrone, incase those two are ever looking for baby names." She answered with a grin. "Pfffffft…" escaped Cass's lips as she got back to work.

"You know how I know we're both nerds?" the blonde giggled, "I was about to make the same exact stupid joke." She laughed into her hand, eyes closed in glee. He raised his eyebrows at this, eyes with a glimmer, and shoulders squared towards her as he leaned in. He came to this conclusion long before, probably when he first saw her, but Honey was pretty. At least he thought so. Quite a bit. A lot actually. A LOT.

"He looks at her the way other girls wished to be looked at." Another old woman remarked before taking another sip of tea. "I'll take your word for it." Cass agreed, taking a notice of the woman's wedding ring.

Before she opened those green eyes again, he blinked out the glimmer and corrected his posture. He looked down for a second then back up again. As soon as their eyes met a silence fell upon the two. Then they smiled. Both took sips of their respective drinks, content. They already felt like they were the only two people in the room, if their loud laughter wasn't indication enough, but this quiet time definitely felt like it made this a "one on one time" kind of thing for for them. For one thing it's unusual for young people to consider such a case NOT awkward silence.

"BZZZZZZZT"_**  
><strong>_

The two snapped back, startled by the abrupt ringing. Both blinked at each other before realizing the sound was Honey's phone.

"Oh, it's my Dad." She announced to him

"Oh." He muttered to himself.

"I got to take this." She told him before answering.

She turned her head from him, something she hadn't done this whole time.

"Hello, Dad?" she answered. He pouted his lips. He saw where this was going.

"Really? Now?" She questioned. Yep, he called it.

"Okay, okay." She hung up the phone, returning it to its place in her purse. Turning her gaze back at him he pepped up.

"Sorry, but I got to go."

"Yeah…"

"My dad needs help with my tuition and-"

"I-I get it. Don't worry."

She stood up from the booth, grabbing the scarf she has hung from her chair. She put it on to prepare for the winter wonderland outside.

"Whoa, It's been that long?" she said looking at the clock on the wall behind him. He turned to look at it and was surprised himself at the time that had gone by.

"It is looking a little dark outside." She commented. He shrugged his shoulders, gaze looking down now.

"Well, …B-"

"Hey, wait!" She clasped her hand once again on his shoulder, pulling him into a one-armed hug, his eyes widening as her face squished against his. She held her phone with her other arm above them.

"Say ' Sweater Weather'" She chimed. He complied with a grin" Sweater weather." The Camera flashed. Then she was on her way.

"Bye, Hiro." she chimed as she opened the door, cold air making it's way into the warm room "See you in class." she finished as she walked out the door.

"Bye…" He meekly responded waving his hand. She peered into the café from behind the glass door, giving a final smile, waving back. He kept up a smile and until she was out of sight. After that he let out a sigh that seemed to deflate all his vigor as he planted his face on the table. His face felt hot.

"Hiro, your body temperature has risen. May I suggest you rest?" Advised the marshmallow of a robot. The boy brought his body up and raised an eyebrow surprised to see him.

"Baymax? What are you doing activated?"

"I heard you screaming earlier in protest with odd irregular biological activity. I believed you might have been in harm's way."

"Oh." He muttered thinking back to the 'Good Chemistry' thing, causing him to let out a breathe of laughter remembering.

"But I see now you we're just reacting to your strong affections for Honey Lemon."

"WHAT." He blurted shocked.

Quite a few customers stopped what they were doing to listen in on the conversation. The brunette brewing coffee was no exception, in fact she especially listening in. The old woman taking notes on a napkin was the only one who rivaled her attentiveness.

"What are you talking about?" he mustered awkwardly, trying to save face.

"You portray signs typical of romantic affection."

"I-I do?" he stammered, feeling his cheeks turning red "Like what?"

His face would only redden and eyes widen at the novel that was the robot's analysis:

"*Dilation of pupils

*Increase of pulse

*Increase of dopamine release

*Increase of norepinephrine release

*Increase of serotonin release

*Increased growth factor

*Increased oxytocin

*Increased vasopressin

*Increased pheromones

*Increased testosterone…" The white figure continued listing off things as the boy batted his eyes in flustered confusion.

"My diagnosis is:" Baymax proclaimed, " You have a crush on Honey Lemon."

Hiro heard the sound of plates being dumped into a sink along with a snicker from a very familiar voice. Aunt Cass fixed her apron before turning to her nephew with a grin and eyes watering out of funnies.

"Hiro, sweetheart" She giggled, "I could've made that diagnosis." She wiped her eyes "I figured it out when you decided to wear the ugly Christmas sweater she made you. You love your hoodies so I knew that hot mess must have been from some one special."

"Aunt Cass…" he groaned, covering his face with his palms. He clenched his jaw and sucked in his cheeks, embarrassed with a face red as a beet.

Hearing this from her and the other little voices around him, he came to the quick realization that feeling like you're the only two people in the room doesn't mean you are the only two people in the room.

"Oh, geez…" He sighed, exasperated by the nosy people around him.

"Your body chemistry now indicates you are upset and particularly embarrassed." The tubby white robot announced. The boy shrugged his shoulders. "Chemistry" echoed in his head as he pursed his lips. That was true, him being unbelievably embarrassed, but it wasn't like he really knew what he could do about it.

"Perhaps this will cheer you, up."

Curious, Hiro looked up. The machine handed him his phone that's screen read, "Honey Lemon". It was a text with the picture she had taken before she left; their faces squished together, just looking like the happiest of dorks.

"Can't wait to see you again! :)"

"Your pupils have dilated again." The machine noted, but the boy's smile wasn't deterred. He texted back "See you Tuesday", saved the picture and went to check if she had posted it yet, knowing her, safe to say yes. Sure, enough it was there.

"Spent the whole day with Hiro. He's such a sweetie!" That sent a flutter in his chest. "#Hiro Hamada #Honey Lemon #Ugly Christmas sweaters FTW # Made them myself :3 #Sweater Weather #NERDS!" her tags read.

"That seems to have done the trick. You're dopamine levels are high." Baymax pledged. Boy smiled up at him and nodded. His phone vibrated, another text.

"Good nightrogen. Sleep tightrogen. Don't let the bedbugs bitrogen. "

"Thanks. I guess."

"LOL I'm being a dork."

"No, you're being yourself. You just so happen to be a dork."

"True. That is true."

"That's good. Don't change that :)"

":)"

He places his phone down onto the table and grasped the turtleneck of his sweater and nestled his face into it, then rested his head onto his arms as he leaned onto the table. The sweater may have been intentionally ugly, but no one can say it wasn't well made and comfortable. If they did, he'd fight them.

"Are you satisfied with your care?"

Taking one more glance at his phone and back up to the caring robot he closed his eyes. He nodded.

"I'm satisfied with my care." With that the robot deactivated.

"Wow!" Aunt Cass exclaimed at the large tip left by the group of elderly women who are just now beginning to leave the café.

"Ladies, that's a lot of money. Are you sure?"

The all nodded, on the exact same page.

"Keep it. This will be our new soap opera."

**Thanks for reading :). Being a Beginner, I'm open to ****criticism as long as it's within reason.**


End file.
